nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Kentaro Tsubaki
Suzaku High School Supernatural Studies Club |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student |previous occupation= |club= Supernatural Studies Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= Miyabi Ito |previous partner= |base of operations= Supernatural Studies Club room |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |former ability= |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 37 |anime debut= |japanese voice=Toshiki Sasaki |english voice=Orion Pitts |image gallery= }} Kentaro Tsubaki (椿 健太郎 Tsubaki Kentarō) is a member of the Supernatural Studies Club. He has feelings for Shiraishi and likes to cook tempura.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 37 Appearance Kentaro has messy lush green hair and lemon-green eyes. Like other male characters, he is mostly shown to wear school uniform. He has a shorter body structure compared to other males with the exception of Shinichi. Despite that, he is shown to be physically strong, easily beating Ryu (who is a skilled fighter) and Toranosuke with his fighting skill. Kentaro is mostly seen with a toothpick in his mouth and sometimes an apron and a towel tied around like a headband during cooking. Personality Early in the story, Kentaro appears to be something of a loner: he doesn't associated himself with anyone, preferring to spend time at game center or cooking by himself. The reason might partly comes from the fact the he is a returner, making himself feels out of place. Although he is a friend of Maria, the two doesn't seem to be very close as they hardly seen conversing with each other. His crush on Urara is also something superficial: he doesn't even know her personality or what she is really like. Rather than asking people to help with his problems, he prefers to keep it to himself and tries to calm himself which almost leds to him burning the school building down. Once he becomes friend with Ryu and joins the Supernatural Study Club, Kentaro is shown to become more cheerful person. Even they were at each other throat at the start, he slowly forms a tight bond with Miyabi overtime, becoming her one of best friends and spending time together, which saddens him when Miyabi stops coming to the club to go supporting the Anti-Student Council Campaign unders the influence of Masamune's power. Even though he still teases and screws with Ryu from times to times, Kentaro respects him as friend and gives up on his hopeless crush on Urara while becomes friend with her, shown when Urara askes him to help with cooking Tempura, he didn't try to take advantage on her or such. Kentaro is also shown to be a honest person, always says what he has on his mind exactly. Plot Futuristic Arc He came to Maria in a vision that threatened the school. Seven New Witches Arc In the club room, Kentaro tastes his finished dish, satisfied with it he callls Miyabi that he's done cooking. As he grabs a bowl to give to Miyabi, Ryu arrives questioning what they are doing. The two tell him that they're doing club activities, as Ryu comes to the kotatsu to eat with them. After he passes a bowl to him, the latter asks if they have nothing to do, which makes the two cry as no one from the club has come to the club recently. Ryu apologizes as he explains his busy schedule, the two in unison, questions that he's also going on dates. After Noa had tackled Ryu again, Kentaro informs her that Urara is his girlfriend. He listens as she asks them if they have seen the second notebook, which he states that they do not have a clue of its whereabouts. As Miyabi tells them the first notebook is missing, he questions as to how it happened.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 5-11 Winter Break Arc Near the entrance of the school, He hides behind Urara, as Ryu comes to go study with her. He, Miyabi and Toranosuke then reveal themselves, shocking Ryu. Who then asks why they are there, with them explaining that they will study with Urara and Ryu as they too have final exams soon.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Page 20 In the Supernatural Studies Club, Kentaro and Miyabi are visited by Midori in Ryu's body, unaware of their body switching. He hugs her, asking him to come with them to the snowy mountains.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 113, Page 12 Second Witch War Arc Kentaro is asked to switch bodies with Ryu, so he could infiltrate the rally in his body with Nancy.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 135, Page 15 Later he and Ryu switch back.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 136, Page 2 On the Election Day, during the voting he gets his memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc Due to school closing that day, Kentaro helps Toranosuke carry Mitsuki, who is still in Ryu's body, to his house. Carrying her by the hip while on a train.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 178, Page 3 After helping Toranosuke carry Mitsuki to his house, he informs him that he will go and leave the rest to him.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 178, Page 11 Graduation Arc Recovering the Lost Memories Arc The day after Urara helped Ryu study his make up exams, He and Toranosuke are told by Ryu that he just slept through the night. They both facepalm themselves for his cluelessness, he calls him an idiot. Much to Ryu's confusion, he and Toranosuke tell him that Urara wanted to sleep with him. As he freaks out, he says that he is done for.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 19-20 On the first day of the new school term, Kentaro reads a comic as Miyabi informs the others that they should get new members for their club, getting yelled at as they are coming as well. At their booth, he watches all the new students come. As Ryu notes that they are now third year students, he states that the feeling has not sunken in yet. As the girls leave, he complains about the flyers, claiming that they should just sit. As Ryu soon notices Ushio and Noa in a booth, he is shocked to see them there along with their poetry club. He is then asked by Toranosuke to stay by the booth.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 2-5 The next day in the clubroom, after hearing the news of a new witch, he notes Miyabi's anger as she yells at Ryu. Shortly the new witch, Hotaru Suzuhara, arrives and greets them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 4-6 As Miyabi is about to teach Hotaru, he comments that her clup promoting did not bring them any new members. By the end of the day, he is exhausted from Miyabi's lecture, stating that he can hear a melody from outer space.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 9-10 After a day of school, he listens as the others decided to go shopping for swimsuits. He tearfully states that they had forgotten him as Hikaru tells them to bring back souvenirs.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 5-6 Abilities Expert Gamer: Kentaro is pretty skilled at video games as shown when he easily beats Ryu at any types of game at the game center in his introduction chapter. Hand-to-Hand Combat:'''Despite being one of the shorter male characters, Kentaro is a rather strong person and possesses higher combat abilities than Ryu and Toranosuke together. '''Expert Cooking Skills: He is very skilled in cooking tempura and later, other types of food . Appearances in Other Media Omakes Cherry Blossoms Bloom New Life!! OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Walking around school one day, he senses something wrong and starts smelling the air. He then rushes to wherever the smell is from, running past Rika. Somewhere by the Supernatural Studies Club, he runs towards their tempura bait, jumping to bite it, he gets fished off and caught in a giant net in the club room. He angrily asks Toranosuke as to why he left a tempura cold, asking if he could re-fry it. He is then confused as he is asked to watch a video on a tablet. He then gets shocked to hear that they need his help to dance in the festival and decides whether or not to help them. He asks if Urara is going to dance as well, which after hearing her answer he immediately accepts to help them, surprising Ryu and Nene. As they count the members, he gets shocked to hear an eighth member, however is relieved to see it's just Miyabi and her alien replica. Later he waits outside the Student Council Office, trying to hear asking the others if they should trust Ryu to pick their position. Miyabi then informs them that the winners for the past years were in the middle of the lineup. He then hears a scream in the office, he and Ushio opens the door to check what happened to Ryu. After he sees their position he stomps his leg on him as punishment.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Trivia *His name Kentaro roughly translates to "big and healthy son" while his surname Tsubaki means "Camellia". *Kentaro doesn't appear in the life action adaptation. *Kentaro placed 11th with Ushio and Sora on the character popularity poll in 2016. Reference Navigation Category:Male Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Third-Year Students Category:Former Antagonists